Ask Smash Bros
by Brandirobin2
Summary: "Mario, I never thought we would see it again...," "What?" Mario took a step forward, but Luigi stopped him. The smashers stared in confusion. "We're in Brooklyn, Mario...," Two girls teleport all the smashers to their apartment in Brooklyn! Of course, they won't let them leave without asking questions! PM ME THE QUESTIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OMG OMG I HAD THIS IDEA, I'VE SEEN ASK MARIO, ASK COUNT BLECK ETC ETC… BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN A SMASH BROS! I EVEN SEARCHED IT UP FOR GOOD MEASURES :D**

**Luigi: ….Uh huh….**

**Lucario: ._. And?**

**Me:…. You guys are MEAN! D:**

**Snake: …. Read and review readers….**

**Lucario: Follow and fav .3.**

Two girls walked into the room.

"Will this work Forest?" A girl with black hair and sapphire eyes asked curiously.

"It will Ice, I promise," a girl withbrown hair and emerald green eyes that had flecks of amber and gold, or otherwise known as Forest responded.

"Good…. How do you think the bros will react?" the first girl now known as Ice asked.

Forest shrugged, "No idea…,"

A good amount of chairs were placed at an oak table.

"All the smashers will panic, the bros will be calmer than the others, maybe surprised…," Forest told Ice.

Ice gave her a look, " No kidding Sherlock…,"

Oh! I never described the room! Wooden floors creaked while Forest paced, and there was the thumping of Ice sitting in a chair tapping her shoe on the ground. The room had a green couch, blue walls with green waves going across them. A TV was on the far right wall, and if you walked in and looked at the wall across from you there would be a large window, with green curtains covering it. If you turned to your right as soon as you walked in, you would see a stage. There were game consoles sitting right next to the large window, and games were piled next to them. The lights were dim, as some light seeped through the bright green curtains.

"You sure you're ready Forest?"

Forest gave a nod, murmured some words and snapped her fingers as Ice scrambled out of the chair she was sitting in.

The room was much more full than it had been seconds ago…..

Now it was full of famous Smash characters.

Someone leapt up. The savior of time and Hyrule was what most people thought he was. But the smashers and his friends and family knew him as Link.

"Who are you, and what's going on here?!" Link snapped.

"I have to agree with Link….," an angel stood up, some of his feathers from his wings falling to the ground.

"We'll explain right now. You see, fangirls and fanboys want to ask questions about you… So we teleported all of you here…," Ice told them.

"I'm Forest, and that's Ice," Forest explained quietly.

Silence filled the air. Then a man with dark blue overall clad in green stood up.

"Where are we?"

Forest glanced at Ice, who motioned for him to follow her.

"C'mon, look out of this window here.

The man stiffened when he looked outside. A man dressed similar, but in red instead of green, furrowed his eyebrows.

"Luigi?"

The man known as Luigi turned his head, his eyes wide.

"I never thought I would see it again, Mario…,"

"Luigi, c'mon, really, what do you see?" The man in red known as Mario started to walk forward, but Luigi held out a gloved hand. He peered into the window again, and his eyes widened.

"Mario….," His voice was quivering.

Mario looked at his brother worriedly.

"We're in the real world, bro..,"

Mario looked surprised, but looked even more shocked after his brother stated what he did next.

"We're in Brooklyn….,"

**Me: CLIFFHANGER YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Lucario, Snake, Luigi, and Mario: MEANIE! D:**

**Me: *lmao***

**Luigi: She's nuts….**

**Mario, Snake, Lucario, and Pikachu: Agreed….**

**Me: OMG IT'S ALL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! *explodes***

**Luigi: o_o**

**Me: *from heaven* REVIEW READERS :D**

**Lucario: And ask questions with PMs or reviews :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So the CU flamed this…**

**Mario: …..**

**Link: Really?**

**Me: Yup. PM the questions only, or else the story will be reported…. Dang it, but between guests and me, I don't care if they review the question … :3**

**Luigi: Lol**

Forest walked forward.

"So…we got some questions…,"

The characters looked up.

"Number one is for all of you- Who are your top 5 character choices for Smash Bros. 5?" Ice questioned.

"I think Daisy and Waluigi should come in, Dimentio and Mr. L from Super Paper Mario, and maybe Rosalina…," Mario spoke for the Mario characters, except for Bowser.

"I think the Koopalings should come in.. The first five worlds….,"

"I say otherwise…," Annoyance tinted Mario's tone.

"Pfft, plumber boy!"

"Fat koopa!"

The two enemies kept throwing insults at eachother. Luigi sighed, facepalming himself.

Ice sighed, "Shut up, or else..," she warned. Both went quiet, knowing that if they got teleported here, she could probably do something.

She glanced at Link, "Alright, how about you?"

Ganondorf snorted, "I say Agahnim, Bellum, Majora, Vaati the Wind Mage, and Malladus…,"

Link glared at him, "I disagree..,"

"All villians…," Forest snorted, "Not surprised, hey, Kirby, you wanna go?"

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby chirped, giving a bob of his head- I mean body…

Meta Knight and King Dedede glanced at Kirby.

Snake paused, then put a translator on Kirby.

"Yeah, sure!" Was Kirby's response this time.

"Top five characters for Smash bros 5?" Ice tilted her head curiously after asking this.

"Adeleine, Gooey, Prince Fluff, Landia, and Ribbon..," Kirby responded.

"Finally, Pikachu? Whatcha think?" Forest asked

Kirby took off the translator and handed it to Pikachu, who put it on.

"I say Flareon, Mew, Sandslash, Zoroark , and Umbreon," Pikachu told Forest.

"And that question's done…. Number two…," Ice chirped, placing down a card and pulling out another.

"Oooooohhhhhh, this character is from Melee….Hehe, lemme snap that character up…," Ice smirked, clicking her fingers.

Mewtwo appeared. Lucario flinched lightly.

"Mewtwo- do you hate Lucario?"

"He took my spot in brawl, I'm mad at him….But I don't hate him that much…..But I don't LIKE him that much…,"

"Thank you Mewtwo!" Forest chirped, as Mewtwo disappeared in a flash.

"Finally the last question…," Ice flipped the second card away and pulled out the other one.

"Zelda and Sheik- do you two think you'll be the same person in Smash bros 4?"

Both paused, and glanced at one another.

"I think we might be…," Zelda responded.

"I don't think so," Sheik responded.

"Okay, cool! Next chapter will have some of Forest's and my questions!"

**Read and review, follow and fav, question and uh….I dunno! Guests have a right to review them, but people with accounts pm please! Unless you want this story to get reported! D:**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mewtwo..," Ice murmured, glancing at the card.

"Yes Ice?"

"You were supposed to be in brawl, but were cut out last second. How do you feel about that?" Ice questioned.

Mewtwo froze, "I was? Huh, then I guess Lucario and I could get along... Maybe..,"

Lucario rolled his eyes.

"So Olimar, are you happy Pikmin came out on 8/4/13?" Forest chirped cheerily.

Olimar gave a nod of happiness.

"My friend was REALLY excited about it! Eevee, if you read this, then.. YAY FOR EEVEES AND PIKMIN!" Forest cheered.

"Okay, Fox, Falco, and Wolf, do you guys hate Nintendo for not making anymore games for your series?" Ice questioned once again.

"I do...," Wolf muttered angrily.

"Oh shut up Wolf! I'm pretty upset about it...," Fox mumbled.

"I guess..," Falco mumbled.

"Hey Mario! Fangirls are chasing you!" Forest grinned. Mario's eyes widened.

"Aw crap!" He cried out, making Forest chuckle.

"Hey Sonic, happy about Sonic's Lost World?"

"You betcha Forest!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Last but not least, Pit, Sakurai said he probably won't make any more games for your series after Kid Icarus: Uprising. How do you feel about that?"

Pit's eyes widened a bit, "I feel left out? I mean seriously, I get one game this season and Mario gets like 7 or 8?!"

"Don't forget Luigi! Luigi, you JUST got annouced for the newest Smash Brothers! I think I was whining about it when you got confirmed. BUT YOU GOT CONFIRMED! You happy? And how about Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon?" Forest questioned cheerfully.

Luigi rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty excited. You heard of New Super Luigi U? I'm excited for THAT too! But yes, I'm happy about Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon too!"

"Goodie! And you know what, I'll be nice enough to answer a question that people ALWAYS ask me...- Who are my top five favorite smashers...," Ice murmured.

"Mine are like this-

5. Wolf

4. Pit

3. Snake

," Forest chirped.

Ice raised an eyebrow, "Huh, me too!"

"Anyways, the author mentioned that she's typing this up on her ipod! She doesn't really like the computer anymore, dunno why. She uses her ipod ALOT! But she says to read and review, follow and fav, and question... But here are some characters she wants for the newest Smash Bros!" Forest and Ice cried in unsion.

"Who the hell are they talking to?" Snake snapped.

Mario shrugged, "I dunno..,"

5. Rosalina

4. Waluigi

3. Daisy

2. Dimentio

1. Mr. L! Luigi and Mr. L could be like Zelda/Sheik. Also like Samus/Zero Suit Samus..

"Anyways, read and review, follow and fav, and PM ME THE QUESTIONS UNLESS YOUR A GUEST! Have a lovely day!" Ice chirped.

"And yet again, the author is typing this up on her ipod!"


End file.
